Taiyō Sekai
Taiyō Sekai - Osiemnastoletnia uczennica Akademi high school, dziewczyna pochodząca z bogatej rodziny. Wygląd Taiyō posiada fioletowe włosy związane za pomocą kokardek w dwie kitki oraz jasno miętowe oczy. Z jej twarzy nigdy nie znika jej wredny uśmieszek. Nosi mundurek szkolny typu sailor w miętowych kolorach, a do tego zakłada jasnofioletowe zakolanówki. Na głowę dokłada opaskę i rusza w drogę. Osobowość Taiyō jest typowo optymistyczną istotką. Z jej twarzy niemal nigdy nie znika uśmiech, który jednak sprawia wrażenie wybitnie wręcz wrednego. Bardzo lubi koty i kwiaty... Uważa jednak się ona za małą księżniczkę i każe się tak traktować... Powodem tego może być fakt, że gdy była mała była bardzo rozpieszczana. Zdaje sobie oczywiście sprawę ze swoich wad i tego, że nie jest tak naprawdę z królewskiego rodu, ale... zawsze można pomarzyć, co nie? Faktycznie - często mówi kwestie typu "klękajcie i składajcie mi pokłony", ale każdy wie że to dla żartu. Taiyō bardzo się wkurza gdy coś jej nie wychodzi. Wyolbrzymia większość rzeczy z otoczenia. Jest sporym tchórzem, przez co gdy zobaczy coś podejrzanego/morderstwo to zacznie krzyczeć... Jednak jeśli zabijemy kogoś na którym bardzo jej zależy będzie starała się go pomścić (nożem)... Jest typem osoby, która dąży po trupach do celu, więc jest w stanie zniszczyć ci całe życie, byleby tylko mieć temat do gazetki. Nie uważa tego za cokolwiek złego, gdyż nie wie jak taka mała, niewinna ploteczka może zniszczyć komuś życie. Gdyby była tego świadoma, to prawdopodobnie przestałaby to robić, a jedynie zbierać informacje, aby pomóc innym. Pomimo tego, że sprawia wrażenie bezdusznej istoty, która po prostu zdradzi wszystkie twoje sekrety, to tak nie jest, gdyż ma swoje granice, które przekracza jedynie wtedy, kiedy ktoś wchodzi na terytorium jej życia, albo życia kogoś dla niej ważnego. Jest w stanie w obronie swojej lub kogoś dla niej ważnego zniszczyć życie innej osoby. Jeżeli ktoś dla niej ważny zaginie, to zacznie wykorzystywać zdobyte przez nią poprzednio informacje, aby dowiedzieć się kto jest za to odpowiedzialny, a następnie zniszczyć mu życie w jak największym stopniu, najlepiej na końcu doprowadzając do jego śmierci. Historia Taiyō urodziła się 3 maja 2002 roku w małym mieście w Japonii. Już od najmłodszych lat była rozpieszczana i traktowana jak księżniczka... W wieku czterech lat spotkała się z Riaru. Ich rodzice byli przyjaciółmi więc Taiyō i Riaru zostawali raz u rodziny Sekai a raz u rodziny Jōnetsu. Pomimo wielkiej różnicy osobowości (Taiyō strasznie dziecinna i rozpieszczona a Riaru dojrzały (jak na czterolatka) i zdany raczej na siebie (jak na czterolatka powtarzam...) szybko stali się najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Riaru niemal zawsze ustępował pasją Taiyō przez co też często kończył jako "służący księżniczki" albo jako "książę z bajki". faktycznie - Taiyō uznawała Riaru za kogoś lepszego niż inni chłopacy. niby taki jak inni... ale jednak potrafił być też bardzo czuły (to źle brzmi... zwłaszcza jak na czterolatków ;-; .... może powiem tak - gdy Taiyō i Riaru (i ich rodzice) gdzieś długo jechali to Taiyō zasypiała zawsze na kolanach Riaru)... Gdy Riaru miał pięć lat (młodo) zakochał się w Taiyō za jej... WSZYSTKO!... Taiyō oczywiście o tym nie wiedziała i nadal nie wie... ale wracając... po przedszkolu udali się razem do podstawówki a potem do gimnazjum a jeszcze potem - do liceum. Taiyō nigdy nie miała żadnej najlepszej przyjaciółki... Jej BFF jest Riaru i nie ma zamiaru go nikim zastępować... Zainteresowania 'Aktorstwo' Taiyō uwielbia występować na scenie. Pomimo tego jednak nie jest w klubie teatralnym. Szybko to porzuciła, gdy tylko zobaczyła jak ciężko nauczyć się tekstu... Wcześniej wprawdzie też się uczyła, ale to nie było aż takie ciężkie! Wpadła w szał, rzuciła kartkami i poszła poddenerwowana do Riaru... 'bycie w centrum uwagi' A któż tego nie lubi? Cóż... Taiyō to po prostu UWIELBIA! Po prostu zawsze chce, nie, MUSI być w centrum uwagi! Z powodu tego, że chce być zauważona jest wszędzie i wie (większość) wszystko! Dlatego też pracuje w gazetce szkolnej. 'gazetka szkolna' Taiyō pracuje w gazetce szkolnej nie bez powodu. Bardzo spodobało się jej zupełnie legalne zdobywanie informacji na temat uczniów. a w dodatku - daje to niemałe kontakty ! 'kwiaty' Cóż... Taiyō nie kochała kwiatów może od zawsze, jednak Riaru zaraził ją miłością do nich, przez co teraz też je kocha. 'plotki' Taiyō interesuje się plotkami i... dosłownie wszystkim co nie jest związane bezpośrednio z nią. Bo po co interesować się własnym życiem, jak można wchodzić komuś do niego z butami? 'swatanie' Taiyō od zawsze kochała wchodzić do czyjegoś życia z butami romanse, toteż nigdy nie było to zaskoczeniem, że jest jedną ze szkolnych swatek. Relacje 'Ayano Aishi' Nic do niej nie ma, chociaż troszkę ją wkurza fakt, że ta jest taka skryta w sobie. W głębi duszy próbuje dotrzeć do jej sekretów. 'Taro Yamada' Dziewczyna zna go na wylot, przez co można od niej wyciągnąć informacje na jego temat, wraz z informacjami gdzie lubi chodzić, albo o tym, gdzie trzyma resztę swojej bielizny. 'Megami Saikou' Nigdy się nie lubiły, czego powodem może być ich kompletnie odmienny charakter, pomimo tego jednak stara się ją zeswatać z Kagą, co akurat jest zasługą charakteru Taiyō. 'Kencho Saikou' Dwie istoty, które chcą zwrócić na siebie uwagę w jednym pomieszczeniu, to nie może się skończyć dobrze, prawda? A jednak, pomimo tego, oraz ich czteroletniej aż różnicy wieku, ci się nieźle dogadują, czego powodem prawdopodobnie jest fakt, że Taiyō po prostu rozumie co Kencho czuje i stara się mu pomóc jak tylko może. Niestety - niczego wskórać nie może bo, no nie wiem, nie lubią jej? 'Rodzice Megami i Kencho' Kompletnie jej nie trawią i nie pozwalają nawet na przebywanie na terenie ich posiadłości, pomimo tego, że Taiyō pochodzi z dobrej i szanowanej rodziny. Nie jest to raczej zbytnio wielkim zaskoczeniem biorąc pod uwagę jej zachowanie. 'Kaga Kusha' Istota, którą Taiyō powinna kompletnie zlać, prawda? W końcu nie jest nikim ważnym, ani nic... A jednak! Wraz z Riaru liczy na to, że podkochuje się w Megami oraz na to, że będzie mogła ich zeswatać. Na ogół jednak nie lubi jego charakteru i uważa go za dziwnego, co jednak nie zmienia faktu, że lubi w nim, w zasadzie, jego zachowanie, które jest tak dziwne, że daje jej wiele pikantnych tematów do gazetki szkolnej. 'Musume Ronshaku' "Lubi ją", albo raczej ją toleruje, gdyż ma bogatego ojca. Dodatkowo wie, że pali, a to oznacza, że jest jakiś temacik do ploteczek. Jest też świadoma tego, że prześladuje pewne osoby (wie jedynie o cyberprzemocy), jednak uważa to za niewinną zabawę, która przecież nikomu nie wyrządza krzywdy psychicznej, a już na pewno nie fizycznej. 'Hana Daidaiyama' Taiyō często śmieje się z jej nazwiska, bo w końcu takie długie i w ogóle... Jako, że jest popularna, to także ją toleruje, jednak stara się z nią nie trzymać, gdyż wie, że Riaru bardzo jej nie lubi, z resztą - tak samo jak reszty ich całej gromadki. Taiyō nie lubi tego, że dziewczyna jest taka wulgarna i nie obchodzi jej, że jest tak tylko potajemnie. Kiedyś nagrała jak przeklinała, a nie było to niewinne "kurwa", a przekleństwa co drugie/trzecie słowo. 'Hoshiko Mizudori' Taiyō i Hoshiko można uznać za osoby, które się lubią, a Taiyō nie zważa na ostrzeżenia Riaru i po prostu spędza z nią przynajmniej od czasu do czasu czas, zwłaszcza ze względu na jej blog, oraz fakt, że jest z reguły na czasie z ploteczkami. Nie uważa, aby ta robiła cokolwiek złego, przecież nie kłamie, prawda? Poza tym - to tylko niewinna zabawa, która nikomu, niczego nie zrobi. Dodatkowo kocha jej fryzurę, a to na plus przecież! 'Kashiko Murasaki' Lubi ją wprawdzie mniej niż Hoshiko, ale ciągle lubi, bo przecież, Kashiko ma świeże ploteczki i w ogóle, to trzeba wykorzystać, prawda? Taiyō wie, że ta ma jakiś sekret i próbuje go odkryć z całych swoich sił. Także nie uważa, aby cokolwiek co robiła mogło komukolwiek zrobić krzywdę, przez co nic do niej nie ma. 'Kokoro Momoiro' Taiyō, cóż, nie lubi Kokoro i raczej tego nie stara się ukrywać. Jest świadoma tego jak traktuje inne osoby i wcale jej się to nie podoba. Jest jednym słowem świadoma jej prawdziwej osobowości i jest święcie przekonana, że tylko ona, jako jedyna, jest taka z całej grupy. Stara się znaleźć coś, aby ją ściągnąć na dno. 'Akane Toriyasu' O rajciu, jak bardzo Taiyō zazdrości Akane, cóż, chyba wszystkiego! Toż to chodząca Mary Sue, jak się nie patrzy! Każdego uwodzi, cycki jak dwa, wielkie melony, a w dodatku jej włosy są koralowe, bo po co używać określenia "rude"? Nienawidzi jej z całego serducha i nie potrafi znieść faktu, że ma w ogóle jakichkolwiek obserwujących na Instagramie. 'Kizana Sunobu' Taiyō była w jej klubie jeden dzień, tylko po to, aby kiedyś, czyli konkretnie po dniu, odejść. Na ogół Kizana nie potrafi znieść osobowości Taiyō, a Taiyō nie potrafi znieść osobowości Kizany, pomimo tego, że na ogół wszyscy uważają, że powinny się lubić. 'Riku Soma' Często z nim rozmawia, jednak nie można stwierdzić, że się przyjaźnią, czy coś w tym rodzaju. Są raczej dosyć dobrymi znajomymi, a Taiyō jednym słowem go toleruje, bo pochodzi z bogatej rodziny. 'Shiromi Torayoshi' Taiyō w jej przypadku także stwierdza, że ta ma wręcz przezabawne nazwisko. Na ogół nawet ją lubi, nie ma nic do niej, taka wyluzowana i w ogóle, a w dodatku ploteczkę do gazetki ma dzięki niej, więc jest za co dziękować. Interesuje się bardzo jej życiem i parę razy zapisała parę stron na jej temat, jako, że w końcu jest w samorządzie, przez co jest znana, a takich za cel sobie najlepiej obierać, bo hajsik z gazetki będzie się zgadzał. Shiromi nic do tego nie ma, bo w końcu opisywanie tego, jak dekoruje bezdomne psy nie jest niczym złym, ani nic z tych rzeczy. 'Uekiya Engeika' "Gdzie ona ma jakąś wadę do jasnej ciasnej?" - to jest pytanie, które Taiyō zazwyczaj sobie zadaje. Prawdopodobnie przyjaźniłaby się z nią, gdyby nie fakt, że nie może się przy niej za bardzo wywyższać, bo to kolejna, przeklęta Merysójka. Szuka jakichś brudów, aby tylko dowieść, że nie jest takim ideałem. 'Osoro Shidesu' Boże, uciekać gdzie pieprz rośnie, a i nawet dalej od niej. Taiyō strasznie się jej boi, ale z drugiej strony dziewczyna ją fascynuje. Przez to, że bardzo wierzy w Riaru i myśli, że ten ją ochroni, zdecydowała się na zdobywanie informacji o niej. Riaru stara się ją jednak od tego odciągnąć, jednak póki co jedynie skutecznie ją ogranicza. 'delikwenci' Boi się dosłownie każdego z nich, jednak jest świadoma ich tajemnicy. Nikt nie wie jakim cudem nie zamieściła tego w gazetce, jednak prawdopodobnie Riaru ją uciszył. 'Amai Odayaka' Ach, czy jest ktoś kto jej nie lubi? Tak, Taiyō. Za dużo osób ją lubi, jest za miła, za dobra, za słodka i ma za duże cycki, czyli jednym słowem ponownie trzeba szukać na jej temat jakichkolwiek brudów. 'Aoi Ryugoku' Taiyō się jej boi i stara unikać jak tylko może, jest jednak świadoma tego, że ma znajomości, którymi jest Riaru, więc Aoi nie powinna jej niczego zrobić. 'Oka Ruto' Taiyō, o dziwo, bardziej boi się jej niż wszelkiego rodzaju delikwentów. Po usłyszeniu jej teorii spisowych odnośnie sióstr Basu, Taiyō stwierdziła, że to się nawet trzyma gdzieniegdzie kupy i na halloweenowe wydanie gazetki się nada. Tak, umieściła to w niej. 'siostry Basu' Można by rzec, że dostarczyły jej tematu do gazetki, przez co jest im po prostu wdzięczna. 'Kuroko Kamenaga' Taiyō szanuje za to, że dała jej temat do gazetki, ale Kuroko jej za to, że to w gazetkę wpisała nienawidzi. Co to było? Fakt, że potajemnie nienawidzi Megami oczywiście! 'Horuda Puresu' Taiyō parę razy nieświadomie ją gnębiła, jednak nie jest świadoma tego, że jest taka cicha i zamknięta w sobie przez grono gnębicielek, myśli, że taki po prostu jest jej charakter. Tak na prawdę nic do dziewczyny nie ma i stara się unikać ploteczek o niej w gazetkach, aby nie pogorszyć jej stanu psychicznego. 'Info-chan' Zna się z nią, gdyż pracuje razem z nią w gazetce szkolnej. Początkowo się lubiły, ba, bardzo lubiły, były wspólnie w klubie jakimś cudem, jednak kiedy Taiyō się zorientowała, że Info-chan ma zdjęcia jej majteczek, to jak najszybciej uciekła do Riaru. 'Riaru Jōnetsu' Taiyō i Riaru przyjaźnią się od najmłodszych lat (patrz: historia). Dziewczyna chce, aby ten uważał ją za jedyną księżniczkę na całym świecie i tylko przy nim jest tak na prawdę himedere. Czy to możliwe, aby ta coś do niego czuła? Tak czy owak... Taiyō nie wie o tym, że Riaru się w niej kocha. Traktuje go może trochę jak sługusa, jednak w głębi duszy nie dlatego, że tak chce tylko dlatego, że ma zaufanie TYLKO i WYŁĄCZNIE do niego... jeśli ten umrze ta go pomści (nożem). 'Naifushi Nikushimi' Nie wiadomo nic o ich relacjach, ale bez wątpienia kiedyś się spotkały pomimo pochodzenia z odrębnych uniwersów, jednak równie dobrze może to być po prostu lenistwo autorki, które przejawia się tym, że po prostu akurat wklepała jej imię w cytaty. 'Julietta Machigai' Zna ją tak samo jak i Riaru, traktuje ją po części jak bratnią duszę, bo przecież też deska, a nawet większa od Taiyō, więc korzystać trzeba. 'Puszuś' Taiyō kocha Puszusia, a Puszuś kocha Taiyō! Co więcej - Taiyō przebiera Puszusia w sukienki, co temu bardzo, ale to BARDZO się podoba. Ciekawostki *Jest himedere tylko przy Riaru **...w sensie... przy innych też... ale tak lekko... * Pomimo swojej osobowości jest w stanie zabić protagonistę jeśli my zabijemy Riaru... ** Pomimo tego, że na co dzień Taiyō jest raczej infantylna. * Autorka uważała, że jest urocza, ale teraz jest to po prostu zło. *Dotąd chodzi z Riaru w halloween kraść prosić o cukierki. **To pomysł Taiyō. *Jej imię jest problematyczne ze względu na znak na końcu. *Jej dawna poza dużo bardziej podobała się autorce. **Dlatego też ją zmieniła na jak najbardziej podobną... ***...Ale ciągle nie jest zadowolona z efektów jakie uzyskała. *Nawet w alternatywnym świecie, gdzie on jest kobietą, a Taiyō mężczyzną, Riaru nie byłby niższy od Taiyō. *Jest niemalże stuprocentową deską pomimo dobrych genów, co bardzo ją wkurza. *Taiyō i Riaru prawdopodobnie zejdą się w przyszłości nawet bez naszej pomocy. *Jest leworęczna i lewonożna. *Nikt z nią nie zadziera, bo wie, że Taiyō jest w stanie zniszczyć mu całe życie w kilka sekund. *Jej rozmiarem buta jest 35. *Prawdopodobnie uczy się raczej poniżej średniej szkoły, jednak nie tragicznie. *Jest humanistką. *Lubi anime, jednak nie jest to jej pasją. *Lubi czekoladę, a najbardziej białą. *Jej ulubionymi lodami są lody jagodowe. *Bardzo lubi żelki, oraz galaretki. *Nie lubi poniedziałków, ale lubi za to soboty. *Jako kucyka wyobrażam sobie ją jako pegaza, gdyż mogłaby szpiegować innych z powietrza w celu zdobycia informacji. *Je tak jak się powinno czyli pięć, średnich posiłków. *Zazwyczaj je wykwintne potrawy, ciężko stwierdzić, czy jej to smakuje, czy tylko z fanaberii *Bardzo lubi jajko z kawiorem. *Ma wyjątkowo wyczulony zmysł smaku. *Jej ulubionymi kolorami jest fioletowy i różowy, ale ogólnie gustuje w pastelach. *Nie lubi koloru żółtego, oraz wszystkich ciemnych kolorów. *Szybko się męczy. *Nie ważne jaką pełnisz rolę w społeczeństwie, jaka jest twoja majętność, ani nic, ona i tak wejdzie ci do życia z butami. *Lubi kiedy się o niej mówi, jednak ma swoje granice, których lepiej nie przekraczać. *Lubi sprawdzać cierpliwość Riaru, ale czuje się bardzo źle, jeżeli ją nadwyręży. *Za jej cnotę, o dziwo, można uznać sprawiedliwość, o czym przekonujemy się po zabiciu Riaru. *Wierzy w karmę. *Gdyby dowiedziałaby się, że ktoś zabić kogoś na kim jej zależy, a ta dowiedziałaby się po czasie kim jest ta osoba, to dopilnowałaby, aby ta osoba umierała w najgorszych katorgach. **Prawdopodobnie policja po dowiedzeniu się co Taiyō zrobiła, wysłałaby ją do psychiatryka, gdyż uznałaby ją za niepoczytalną. *Boi się, że nikt jej nie zechce przez jej mały rozmiar piersi. *Jej celem jest zdobycie informacji o każdym w szkole. *Chce zostać dziennikarką. **Według autorki jednak nadawałaby się także na detektywa. *Jeżeli zauważy kamery (założone przez nas oczywiście) w szkole, to zacznie węszyć kto je założył. *Założyła parę podsłuchów oraz kamer w różnych miejscach w szkole w celu zdobywania informacji. *Zawsze ma włączony dyktafon w telefonie, przez co wszystko co dzieje się dookoła niej zostaje uwiecznione w postaci pliku mp3. *Jej ulubionym kwiatem jest lilia. *Najbardziej w szkole lubi język japoński. *Zazwyczaj pije świeżo wyciskane soki. *Pomimo swojego młodego wieku piła parę razy alkohol, który nie był jakąś zwykłą, zwyczajną, przeciętną wódką, a raczej wystawnym winem, czy też drinkami. *Kocha romanse *W kreatorach często jest przedstawiana jako różowowłosa, albo/i niebieskooka. *Jej ulubioną dyscyplina sportu jest rzut piłeczką palantową. *Ten artykuł powinien być krótszy, ale wyszedł taki, a nie inny. **A mogłabym dodać z parę ciekawostek o niej, tylko po co? Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Wzorowy artykuł